The 5th Overture: The Gala Ball
by Enchantress Tsurai
Summary: Takes place after KOIFT4,but beforeKOIFT5.After Jin saves a girl from trouble,he makes her his apprentice.Lata on Jin recieves an e-mail inviting them2a Gala Ball in the Mishima Zaibatsu,this is an offer Jin or the others can't refuse.Betta summary inside


Author's note: Hello, this is my FIRST Tekken fic. I just finished playing Tekken 4 and I had a sudden urge for writing a fic. I dunno if it's any good, but I know I spent time thinking about the plot, even though it may not look like it… yet. Just give some time, I know you will enjoy this… I hope you will enjoy this ^^;;

As for the characters personalities…I really don't know how Jin acts, but from his profiles and all I can try to imagine what he would do and say, so please don't kill me over that.

Disclaimer: If I owned Tekken and it's character's do you really think I would be wasting my time writing about my alleged fantasies on _this website, instead of making money creating Tekken 5?_

 …

…

…

Maybe, cuz that's the type of person I am! :P

But the only character I own is Rain, so there.

**The 5th Overture: The Gala Ball**

      _By: Enchantress Tsurai_

Summary: After the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, but before King of the Iron Fist Tournament 5…

One lonely night, wandering the streets of Tokyo Japan, Jin Kazama encounters a young teenage girl in trouble and of course, the gentleman that Jin is, he rescues her, but knowing that she is homeless he decides to take her in with him to Australia, teaching her the way of fighting…

However, elsewhere plans are being made and Jin and the rest do not even know they're bait… 

Later, an invitation is received to all the participants from the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, for a grand Gala Ball inside the Mishima Zaibatsu, and that is one offer that Jin or the others cannot refuse…

**Chapter 1:**** In the Rain…**

It was raining heavy in Japan that day…

The day Jin had been walking down a quiet and deserted alley, pacing, and deciding on what his next move would be. Back to Australia? Yes… No… Maybe… He was confused, angered and already anxious for the next King of Iron Fist tournament. Walking with his blue and white windbreaker outfit that was designed with red and yellow flames he was cold, but there was really nothing he could do about that. Not after he came to a conclusion.

A sudden roar of a nearby motorcycle disturbed Jin's train of thought; he had quickly looked around him just in case of any unpleasant attacks. After the noise had cease, Jin returned to pondering. He looked down at the drops of rain hitting the floor, it seemed… to calm him in some way, not much, but some. He had seen a foot run in a nearby puddle; he quickly looked up to see a hooded figure run passed him. He then saw a team of men run after the figure. Jin moved out of the way and after the men had gone ahead Jin then walked quietly into the shadows and followed the men to a dead end. Jin stood quiet, breathing calmly not wanting the men to notice him. He just stood there and listened intensely. 

"You can't escape now," A built man that seemed no older than Jin himself, laughed, "there is no way out". The man walked up calmly to the hooded figure and was about to lay a hand on it, but was pushed back by the figure's powerful kick at his chest. The figure then took advantage and tried to run passed the mob, but was unsuccessful when the young man grabbed the back of the figure's long coat and pulled it against the wall effortlessly. "Idiot, you think you are going to get away that easily? In a narrow alley with 30 men at my command?" the man took the figure by the collar and suddenly had it in a headlock. Jin naturally would have jumped in, he was going to, but he didn't like to start a fight (especially if it was with 30 men) unless he was certain that that was the only way out. He waited that the person could take care of it and if not then… 

"Hy…" the figure jump up slightly, "hy-HYA!" it lifted the man in the air and flipped him over it's shoulder's and on to the floor. Jin grinned to himself; he knew not to interfere unless he was certain that there was no other way. The figure than ran in front of the nearest man and slid almost smoothly and kicked him with it's back leg. The hooded figure than ran right passed the other men, punching them, but it was more about agility then power and strength. Jin was pretty impressed. Not about how he got away, but how he managed to get away with only three punches, two kicks and enough speed to get in a 6-yard radius away from them. 

Jin sighed and tried to walk again away silently in the shadows. He was halfway to the sidewalk, when a rush of wind made him stop. A group of even more men ran passed him. _'All these men… for only one person?'__ Jin thought, but quickly shook the thought away. He didn't want to start wondering and then meddle in the affairs of others. He had enough to worry about. Jin kept saying this repeatedly, but it still haunted him. If that person would have been killed, it was partially Jin's fault or so that is how he saw it. He had the power to have stopped it. And with that in mind he followed the cluster of men._

He crept silently into the area where the men finally captured the hooded figure. 

"Oh come on! Don't do this to me! I thought you were smarter than this!" The man from before yelled. He had a strong grip on the figure. He then brought he right knee up and forcefully thrust it into the figure's stomach. It made the figure spit out a small amount of blood from it's mouth, it's head down and hood uncovered. The men all around laughed, enjoying seeing the figure suffer. The figure lifted it's head and Jin had to hold a gasp. A young woman's head came into view. _'It would explain her swiftness…' It was common for females to be more agile than males and the young girl proved it best. Jin then saw the woman spit blood at the man in front of her. "Foolish woman!" He lifted his right hand and forcefully landed it right at the side of her face, making her shriek softly and quickly. Jin could bear to see her suffer and quickly stood up to attack.  He had crept up silently to the nearest man at the back. He had hit his head making him fall unconscious, his body landing with a __thud on the cold wet floor. The other men turned around, seeing their partner on the floor… seeing the man who did that. The men grinded their teeth together, and walked towards Jin slowly. Jin stood his ground, in his fighting stance. Jin had dodged one man's punch; he then forcefully low kicked him making him lose balance and fall. This continued through several men, they couldn't surpass Jin's fighting. _

            Jin was in a fight with two other men when he noticed that the other man, that seemed to be the leader, was taking off with the girl. He let his guard down when he was looking at them and took a hard blow to the face, making him fall to his knees. Jin quickly got up and high kicked both of them in the face, before they fell onto the floor. 

            He kicked and fought he way through the end of the group trying to keep an eye on the girl. When the man noticed Jin running toward him, he also ran, trying to make an escape, but it was no use for Jin caught up with him. The man turned around to see Jin standing in front of him; he quickly ran to him and surprised Jin with a low kick instead of a high one. He than pushed the girl toward to one of his men, but before the man grabbed her, Jin had quickly punched him and took hold of the stumbling girl. She looked up at him and he saw her big dark blue gray eyes peering at him. She looked down and before she could collapsed he held he by the waist. 

"This is none of your concern Jin Kazama!" The man yelled. Jin's eyes were wide. _'How does he know my name?' The man continued, "Just let her go, and we can go our separate ways. Whadda ya say?" Jin narrowed his eyes, "I say, no." The man gave a disgusted look, "Fine then, have it your way" with a wave of his hand, he gestured for his men to attack Jin. Jin jumped on the wall and kicked the men, still holding the young girl. After a while, the men had been unconscious lying on the floor. He then safely rested the young girl on the wall before approaching the leader. _

            "How do you know me?" Jin asked walking slowly to the man and stopping inches away from him. "Who doesn't?" the man said. "Who are you?!" Jin growled lowly. "No, you see Jin," the man began to pace back and forth swaying his finger, "it's more like _what am I?". Jin didn't understand what he was saying, he just clenched his fist together. "Until next time Jin, until next time" he waved goodbye as if nothing had been wrong and jumped on the narrow wall, and finally reached the balcony of the building. He looked down at Jin, gave a deep smirk, and jumped onto the roof. Jin was ready to run after him, he had to know what this was about. Was he working for someone? How would he know his name? "Let him go…" Jin turned around to the voice. The girl was holding onto the wall for balance while trying to stand up. Jin quickly tried to help her up. "Thanks…" she gave a week smile looking down. Jin hooked his arm around her waist and walked her slowly down the narrow passage. "You have to be more careful," Jin said quietly and the girl gave a small laugh, "Yeah…". _

"Why were they after you?" Jin asked, he didn't want to sound nosy, but he was rather curious on how that man knew his name, if he was working for someone and if so who? "Oh, yeah…you know, nowadays, people just like to chase each other…" she said quietly. Jin knew she was lying, but smiled slightly to himself. "Well, that was a very interesting chase" Jin said, "especially for no reason".

"Yeah, well…" the girl looked up at Jin whom was several inches taller than she was, "whatever…" she finished off looking back down on the floor. "Well, I'll walk you home. Where do you live?" Jin asked, it was the least he could do. The girl stopped walking abruptly; she pushed Jin away softly and held the wall for support. "I can walk by myself, thanks" she said her head low. Jin was taken aback, how could she refuse? She was injured, exhausted, wet and they were men after her. "You are injured, you cannot walk by yourself". The girl looked up at him and slowly lifted her hand away from the wall, she began to limp pass Jin, "watch me…" she kept walking, not looking back at Jin. He had enough patience, he had patience for training he would have patience for a young girl, but it was difficult if that girl reminded you of a certain someone…

            "Do not be so stubborn" Jin grabbed the girl's arm, "just tell me where you live. You are cold, wet… we don't need another death in this world…". The girl shook his grip off, "Who do you think you are? You can't protect everybody," she said angrily, "so leave me…" she whispered quietly. Jin didn't object, he didn't argue. "Alright," he began to walk away, "take care of yourself"

The girl blinked, she could have sworn he would continue persuading her and finally she'd end up with him, but he just… left. "I don't have a home…" she called out after him. Jin stopped in his tracks a smirk on his face. "What?" he walked up to her. "I said that… I don't have a house to call my own". Jin wouldn't have believed her if she wasn't looking straight into Jin's eyes. "You're a kid, you must have a home".

"Excuse me?"

Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say to the girl for she looked even more angered. "Kid? Where is your home then?" The girl asked Jin. He wasn't a kid, he hadn't been a kid for while now and he didn't have to tell her about it, "It's a long story" he simply stated.

 "Yeah? Well, I'm willing to listen"

"I--…" Jin stumbled on his words.

"Okay then," She said smugly, "Don't assume then."

"Sorry" Jin said quietly. Both Jin and the girl stood quiet for a long while, until the girl finally spoke up, "really Kazama, I'm okay, I have no place to go, so there is really nothing you can do" she said. "How did you--…?" 

"That man said it, remember?" 

"…yeah…" Jin said quietly. He still didn't know how that man knew him, he wanted to ask her, but from the looks of it all he couldn't at this moment. "Why-why don't you stay a while with me? Master Hang would accept you". The girl was taken aback at Jin's request. In fact, Jin was taken aback at what he just asked as well, it wasn't like him, not now. He had too much to worry about, and his training, but Jin thought that if he could train the girl by the next King of Iron Fist Tournament, he would have a successor… if anything ever happened to him. "I-I don't know…" she said quietly, "where do you live?"

"At the moment, Brisbane Australia…"

"… What?!" the girl asked, "I thought it would be five blocks down, not five thousand miles away!" 

"Well, I'll get you to a shelter, then" Jin said. What was he thinking anyways? A shelter should have been the first approach to this matter; it was better than letting a girl he hardly knew stay with him. He really didn't want to involve her in any of the Mishma's affairs.  

"No!" the girl let out quickly, "I'm… wanted there too…"

"Wanted?"

"I…" she let out a sigh, "can I still stay with you?" Jin looked uncertain this time and the girl began quickly to persuade him, "I'm no trouble! I-I can go to work and all. I can stay for just for a little while, after I get on my feet…please, Jin". Jin certainly couldn't leave her here, being chased. "I can't… involve you in my affairs".

"You don't have to. All I want is a place to stay. You invited me first…" 

Jin stood quiet for a while; he then walked up to her and put his arm around her waist. "What's your name?" he asked, trying to bring the girl to her feet. "My name? Rain… Rain Connors".

Author's note: Well? Should I continue? It gets so much better though… I just such at introductions and all…:::sighs::: oh well, but please review.


End file.
